My Little Pony: A Novelization
by MarcelineFan
Summary: This is something I'm sure no one has ever attempted before. A completely novelized, anti-transcript version of the My Little Pony series, from season 1 to season...whatever, every episode in written form for you to read.
1. Friendship is Magic Part 1

**Okay, first, let me say that I am _so _sorry for not updating sooner, or on New Year's day. I've had a lot on my plate, and my internet has been acting stubborn. Plus, my mother banned me from the internet during my Christmas break for...some reasons. Now, on to the actual author's note.**

**As you can probably tell by the title and summary, this is a novelization of the _entire _My Little Pony series. I came up with this because I _really _wanted to write a MLP story, but I'm simply an amateur pegasister. I know that this may be completely pointless, but I just started watching the show on YouTube last December (Spike fan forever!). I'm not even done with season 1 yet, and season 4 is already in action! By the time this novelization is finished, this show will be long over. I just hope this isn't considered plagarism or, even worse, copyright infringement.**

** And now, for the almighty disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony. It belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

* * *

Season 1, Episode 1: Friendship is Magic Part 1 or Mare in the Moon

Episode Summary: Under Princess Celestia's instructions, Twilight Sparkle goes to Ponyville to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration and make some friends. In Ponyville, Twilight meets Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. However, she also finds a prophecy stating that an evil force will return from a thousand-year banishment to take over Equestria.

* * *

_Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all with different types of ponies._

_But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night._

_One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: __Nightmare Moon._

_She vowed she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony._

_Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon..._

_"...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since_." A young lavender unicorn pony with dark indigo hair with purple and pink stripes and a dark pink star symbol, or cutie mark, on her flank lay in a grassy terrain next to a large pond, reading a book. She was examining an illustration of six colorful gems in a golden compass-like case after finishing the story.

"Hm...Elements of Harmony...I know I've heard of those before..." The mare crossed her front hooves and looked up to the sky with her dark purple eyes.

"But where...?"

* * *

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony, ah, ah, ah, ah..._

_My Little Pony_

_Twilight Sparkle: I used to wonder what friendship could be..._

_My Little Pony_

_Until you all shared its magic with me_

_Rainbow Dash: Big adventure,_

_Pinkie Pie: Tons of fun,_

_Rarity: A beautiful heart_

_Applejack: Faithful and strong, _

_Fluttershy: Sharing kindness_

_Twilight Sparkle: It's an easy feat,_

_And magic makes it all complete, yeah_

_My Little Pony_

_Twilight Sparkle: Do you know, you're all my very best friends!_

* * *

The purple unicorn pony happily walked strolled down a peaceful path, carrying the book she read earlier in a white bag on her back. Her content smile changed into a frown as three ponies suddenly stopped her in her tracks.

"There you are, Twilight!" the white unicorn pony exclaimed. "Moondancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. Ya wanna come?" All three ponies looked at Twilight, also known as Twilight Sparkle by others, expectantly. This caused Twilight to back away slightly.

"Oh, sorry girls," Twilight replied hesitantly. "I got a lot of studying to catch up on..." She look a glance at the book in her bag and gave the group a sheepish grin. As Twilight ran off to her destination, the white unicorn sighed and turned to a yellow unicorn pony standing beside her.

"Does that pony do anything but study?" she asked. Then she looked towards he direction that the pony in question galloped of to. "I think she's more interested in books than friends." The group eventually walked away in the opposite direction.

"I _know_ I've heard of the Elements of Harmony," Twilight told herself as she continued running.

A couple of ponies tried to greet her as she passed by, but she ignored them, instead focusing on getting where she needed to go. She eventually started running up the spiraling staircase of a tall, exquisite white and gold tower.

At the top of the tower, a small purple and green dragon was walking towards a door, holding a red present with a yellow ribbon. Just as the dragon was right in front of the door, it flew open and smacked him in the face. "Ow!" the dragon yelped as he was sent flying across the room.

The pony who opened the door was Twilight, who hadn't even seen him coming. "Spike! Spiiiike!" She happened to look down and saw the dragon laying on the ground. "Spike?" The dragon sat up and rubbed his head.

"There you are," Twilight said and ran past him. Spike got up off of the ground and started walking, still rubbing his head.

"Quick, find me that old copy of _Predictions and Prophecies_," Twilight exclaimed as she darted back and forth. She suddenly noticed something on Spike's tail and pointed at the object. "What's that for?"

Spike looked at his tail to see that it had pierced through the gift he was holding, which was completely smashed and ruined. He pulled the present off of his appendage and looked at it sadly. "Well, it _was _a gift for Moondancer, but..." A broken toy inside the gift wrap suddenly fell to the floor with a squeak.

"Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing," Twilight said sternly as she moved a stack of books around.

"But we're on a _break_!" Twilight ignored Spike as she closed her eyes in concentration. Her unicorn horn started glowing a sparkly light purple, and she pointed it up to a tall bookcase. A few books sparkled and started shooting out of the shelves towards her.

"No, no, no," she mumbled as she checked the title of each book. "Nonono!" She grunted in frustration. "SPIIIIKE!"

Spike was standing at the top of a ladder, holding a blue book. "It's over here!" he called, waving the book slightly. It started sparkling and tried to fly out of his grasp. He desperately held on to it, but ended up flying face first to the ground with the book. Twilight took a brief glance at the book's title and smiled. Every other floating book dropped to the ground.

"Ah!" She walked away with the book, leaving Spike on the ground. He stood up and sighed as he looked at the mess Twilight had left behind.

Twilight flipped through the book's pages, searching for a particular subject. "Elements, Elements, E, E, E..." She stopped on a page. "Aha! _Elements of Harmony; see Mare in the Moon_?" Twilight looked confused.

Spike, who was putting some books back on the shelves, looked just as confused as she did. "_Mare in the Moon_? But that's just an old ponies' tale."

Nevertheless, Twilight looked for the term in the book. "Mare, Mare..." Once again she stopped on another page. "Aha!" She began reading the passage. "_The Mare in the Moon: myth from olden pony times_. _A powerful pony who wanted to rule_ _Equestria_._ Defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon_."

As Twilight continued reading, Spike was attempting to put a stubborn book back in its place. He pushed the book into the shelf and accidentally knocked the ladder's balance dangerously off. "_Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal_!" Twilight gasped fearfully and looked up at her friend. "Spike! Do you know what this means?"

Spike was still attempting to put the books on the shelves, even with the ladder barely standing still. "No-whoooa!" The ladder suddenly fell, taking Spike with it. Luckily, Twilight was standing under him to cushion his fall. She handed him a blank parchment and a feather quill pen.

"Take a note please, to the Princess." She stuck her tail straight out.

"Okey-dokey!" He bounced off her tail and landed safely on his feet, prepared to write down whatever Twilight said. She walked away as she began her note.

"_My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of_ _disaster_."

"Hold on..." Spike interrupted. "_Preci-...preci-..._" He looked at Twilight cluelessly. She blinked. "_Threshold_," she suggested.

"_Thre-..._" Once again he looked at her, unable to spell the word. "Uh, _brink_?" He didn't even try to pronounce the word.

Twilight gave an exasperated sigh. "_That something really bad is about to happen_!" Once Spike wrote the sentence down, she continued.

"_For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon and she's about to return to Equestria and bring with her eternal night_! _Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true_! _I await your quick_ _response_._ Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_."

"_Twilight...Sparkle_. Got it!" Spike exclaimed as he finished the letter.

"Great! Send it," Twilight ordered. "Now?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course!" she replied. "Uh, I dunno, Twilight," he stated and shrugged. "Princess Celestia is a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration, and it's like, the day after tomorrow." She suddenly popped up right in front of Spike and leaned over him, invading his personal space.

"That's just it, Spike," she said and stood up straight. "The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration." Twilight looked up at the sun shining through a large window and back down at him. "It's _imperative _that the princess is told right away." Once again she leaned in close to Spike for a longer moment and stood up straight again.

"_Imper...I-impera..._" Twilight looked extremely annoyed.

"IMPORTANT!" she yelled and sent him falling to the ground.

"Okay, okay!" Spike said and got back up. He held the rolled-up letter up to his face and inhaled sharply. Then he blew a stream of green fire at it, causing it to evaporate into sparkly purple smoke, which went flying out of the nearest open window.

"There, it's on it's way!" Spike said reassuringly. He then said in a singsong voice: "_But I wouldn't hold your breath..._!"

"Oh, I'm not worried, Spike," Twilight told him with a smug look on her face. "The princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor, she's never once doubted me." He gave her a skeptical look, but then suddenly gagged. He belched out more green fire, but this time it turned into a rolled-up letter with a pop.

"See? I knew she would want to take immediate action." Spike picked up the letter, unrolled it and, after clearing his throat, began to read.

"_My dearest, most faithful student Twilight, you know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely..._" Twilight gave a small 'mm-hmm' as he finished the sentence. "_...but you simply _must _stop reading those dusty old books_." Her smug face suddenly became shocked as she gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

* * *

High above the clouds, two familiar characters, Spike and Twilight Sparkle, were riding in a flying golden chariot being pulled by two ponies with wings, or Pegasus ponies, wearing golden armor. Spike was holding a letter in his hand and reading it to his friend.

"_My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying_. _So I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration this year's location, Ponyville_." A small village suddenly came into view.

"_And, I have an even_ more_ essential task for you to complete: make some _friends!" While Spike looked extremely pleased, Twilight was the complete opposite. She whined dejectedly as she laid her chin on the side of the chariot.

"Look on the bright side, Twilight," he said, attempting to cheer her up. "The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?"

Twilight suddenly perked up at the news. "Yes. Yes it does. Do you know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, _then _get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return."

"Then, when will you make friends, like the princess said?" Spike asked.

"She _said _to check on the preparations," she told him matter-of-factly as the chariot flew closer to the ground. "I am her student and I will do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does _not_ rest on me making friends." The chariot slowly pulled to a stop as it landed, and the winged ponies whinnied to signal that they had reached their destination.

"Thank you, sirs," Twilight said politely, and they gave a proud snort in response. Spike saw a pale pink pony with wavy, lumpy dark pink hair, sky blue eyes, and three balloons for a cutie mark trotting towards them.

"Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about," he suggested as the pony came near. She stopped right in front of the duo and gave a friendly smile. "Come on, Twilight, just _try_!"

Twilight looked a the pink pony and gave a meek smile. "Um...hello?" The pink pony suddenly jumped about three feet in the air and gave a loud, sustained gasp. Then she zipped away in a blur. Twilight and Spike stared after her, surprised at her reaction.

"Well,_ that_ was interesting, all right," Twilight commented sarcastically and walked away. Spike sighed and followed close behind.

* * *

Twilight and Spike walked down a path through a hillside filled with apple trees. Spike had yet another piece of paper and a pencil in his hands.

"_Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer's Checklist_," he read as they approached a humble farm. "_#1: Banquet preparations, Sweet Apple Acres_."

"YEEEEEHAW!"

The duo jumped in surprise and looked in the direction of the voice. An orange pony with white freckles, wearing a beige cowboy hat with blonde hair tied at the ends, emerald green eyes, and three red apples for a cutie mark on her flanks was running towards an apple tree. She skidded to a stop and gave a powerful kick to the tree's trunk with her hind legs. The apples in the trees shook and fell into multiple baskets set below the tree. The orange pony crossed her front hooves proudly.

Twilight sighed and walked towards the pony with her head held low. "Let's just get this over with." She approached the orange pony, whose back was turned.

"Good afternoon," she greeted politely. "My name is Twilight Sparkle-" The orange pony suddenly grabbed her hoof and shook it violently.

"Well, howdy-do, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' 'yer acquaintance!" she replied as she continued shaking Twilight's hoof. "I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' new friends!"

"F-friends?" Twilight stammered. "Actually-y-y, I-" Applejack stopped shaking her hoof.

"So, what can I do ya for?" she asked and winked. Twilight's leg continued shaking by itself, but Spike grabbed it to stop it and snickered. She gave him a look and cleared her throat.

"Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And _you're_in charge of the food?"

"We sure as sugar are," Applejack replied. "Would ya like to sample some?"

"As long as it doesn't take too long..." As soon as Twilight finished the sentence, Applejack zipped away. She found a rusty metal triangle and hit it repeatedly with a metal spoon. "SOUP'S ON, EVERYPONY!"

Out of nowhere, a large stampede of ponies nearly trampled Twilight and Spike before they could react. The duo suddenly found themselves sitting at a small table. Applejack then popped up beside them.

"Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?" She gestured to the many smiling ponies standing around.

"Thanks, but I _really_ need to hurry-" Twilight said. A yellow-green pony holding what looked like an apple turnover appeared and put the dish on the table.

"This here's Apple Fritter," Applejack said. A pale yellow pony holding two caramel apples in her mouth appeared and dropped them on the table. "Apple Bumpkin..." As Applejack introduced more ponies, more plates of apple-themed food were put on the table. "Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp..."

Applejack took a deep breath. "Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, aaaaaaaand..." She stuffed a green apple into Twilight's mouth in under a second. "Granny Smith."

An old apple green pony wearing an apple-print scarf, with white hair put into a bun and an apple pie as a cutie mark, was sitting in a rocking chair, fast asleep. "Up'n at'em, Granny Smith! We got guests!" The old pony snorted as she woke up.

"Mm, wha...?" Granny Smith got out of her chair and slowly walked over to the table. "Soup's on? I'm up, here I come''..."

"Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!" Applejack exclaimed. Twilight spit out the apple and gagged. Then she laughed nervously. "_O_-kay, _well_, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way!"

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" Apple Bloom, a small, pale yellow filly with crimson hair and a large pink bow, made a pleading pout with large, sad gamboge-colored puppy eyes. Twilight felt a pang of guilt.

"Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do..." she replied reluctantly. The entire family made a disappointed 'awww' in response.

Twilight bit her lip and hesitated, before grudgingly giving in. "Fine." The family cheered happily at her decision.

* * *

The duo continued walking down the path, this time towards town. Spike was checking the next item on the list, while Twilight was dealing with her overstuffed stomach.

"Food's all taken care of, next is weather," Spike said, and Twilight groaned in response.

"...I ate too much pie..." she moaned. He looked up towards the sky, seemingly searching for something.

"Hm...there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds..." Twilight looked up at the sky to see several white clouds. "_Well, _she's not doing a very good _job_, is she?"

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a flying object slammed right into Twilight, making her fall into a nearby puddle of mud. The flying object was actually a sky blue Pegasus pony with spiky rainbow-streaked hair, magneta eyes, and a cloud with a multi-colored lightning bolt for a cutie mark. The Pegasus pony got off of Twilight and chuckled sheepishly. "Uh, 'scuse me?"

As the Pegasus pony started flying again, Twilight groaned and lifted her face out of the mud puddle.

"Lemme help you," the Pegasus pony offered, and flew in the other direction. A few seconds later, she came back carrying what looked like a rain cloud. Twilight raised an eyebrow curiously. The Pegasus pony positioned herself above the cloud, and started jumping on it. Water started to pour heavily on Twilight, and by the time it stopped, she was soaking wet and not very happy about it.

The Pegasus pony giggled. "O-oops, I guess I overdid it." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Um, uh, how about this?"

The Pegasus pony started flying rapidly around Twilight, engulfing her in a rainbow-colored tornado. "My very own patented..." She stopped abruptly, and the tornado diminished. "Rain-blow Dry!"

"No, no, don't thank me," she insisted as she gently landed. "You're _quite_ welcome." She suddenly noticed that Twilight's hair was a tangled, frizzy mess, and Twilight did not look happy at all. The Pegasus pony tried to stifle a laugh, but suddenly fell to the ground and started laughing uncontrollably. Spike took one look at Twilight's hair and instantly fell laughing on top of the Pegasus pony.

"Let me guess," Twilight said. "_You're _Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash sat up, knocking Spike to the ground.

"The one and only," she boasted and started flying again. "Why, you heard o'me?"

"I _heard _you were supposed to be the sky clear." Twilight sighed tiredly. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather."

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap," Rainbow Dash said dismissively as she laid on a cloud. "I'll do it in a jiffy, just as soon as I'm done practicing." Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Practicing? For what?" Rainbow Dash suddenly sat up and pointed her hoof at a nearby poster with a picture of some Pegasus ponies wearing goggles with a sunset background.

"The _Wonderbolts_! They're gonna perform at the celebration tomorrow," she explained, then jumped off of the cloud and did a loop-de-loop in the air. "And _I'm_ gonna show 'em my stuff." She landed on another nearby cloud.

"_The _Wonderbolts?" Twilight asked with a hint of doubt.

"Yup!"

"The most _talented _fliers in _all _of Equestria?"

"That's them!"

Twilight scoffed. "Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus that can't keep the sky clear for one measly _day_!"

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, obviously offended. "I could clear the sky in ten seconds _flat_!" Twilight gave her a taunting look.

"Prove it."

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash zoomed off in a blue blur and started kicking clouds faster than a blink. They quickly started disappearing, and Rainbow Dash did another loop-de-loop as she finished.

"Loop-de-loop around, and WHAM!" She stopped abruptly and landed on a bridge under her. "What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hangin'." Twilight saw that she sky was crystal clear, and her jaw fell open in awe as she stared.

Rainbow Dash chuckled at Twilight's facial expression. "You should see the look on your face." She the started flying away. "Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle." She popped up next to Twilight. "I can't wait to hang out more." Then she was gone.

"Wow..." Spike muttered admirably and looked up at Twilight. "She's _amazing_!" He then started playing with her still messed-up hair and snickered. She just ignored it and walked away towards a tall building.

"Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!"

* * *

Twilight and Spike were now standing in and observing a large room with complicated, elaborate decorations. Spike was checking the next thing on the checklist.

"Decorations." He looked up ahead, awestruck. "_Beautiful..._" Many colorful banners were hung everywhere, and bouquets of flowers were placed on the walls.

"Yes," Twilight agreed as they walked. "The décor is coming along nicely. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed."

"Not the décor!" Spike corrected as they approached a pony with her back turned. "_Her_!"

A white unicorn pony with curled, dark purple hair, sapphire blue eyes with powder blue eye shadow, and three diamonds for a cutie mark was concentrating as her horn glowed a sparkly pale blue. Several sparkling ribbons of different colors floated by her, and she was apparently trying to decide on a color. "No, no, no, oh _goodness _no!"

Spike's green eyes momentarily turned into hearts as he stared lovingly at the unicorn pony. He snapped out of his trance and patted the green appendages on the sides of his head self-consciously. "How are my spines? Are they straight?" Twilight playfully rolled her eyes at her lovestruck friend and approached the white unicorn pony.

"Good afternoon," Twilight greeted. "Just a moment, please," the unicorn pony immediately replied. "I'm in 'the zone', as it were." She made a sparkly red ribbon tie itself around a nearby pole. "Ah, yes. Sparkle _always_ does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you _are _a talent."

The white unicorn pony, apparently named Rarity, turned to Twilight. "Now, um, how can I help you-" The second she saw Twilight's messed-up hair, she screamed in horror. "Oh my stars, _darling_! Whatever happened to your _coiffure_!?"

"Oh, you mean my mane?" Twilight asked as Rarity continued to stare. "Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair."

"Out of _my _hair?" Rarity exclaimed, still shocked. "What about _your _hair?" She started pushing Twilight, who tried to hardest to resist, towards an exit.

"Wait? Where are we going? HELP!" Spike just continued staring at Rarity with the same lovestruck look in his eyes. His tail suddenly started spinning like a propeller, and he floated after them.

* * *

Twilight found herself standing in front of a mirror in a pink room, and Rarity was currently putting random outfits on her and pointing out their flaws.

"No, no," Rarity muttered as Twilight tried on a green armor-like suit. "Uh-uh. Too green." Up next was a yellow dress with flowers and a matching hat. "Too yellow." Twilight continued trying on more outfits, and Rarity continued giving her opinion about them. "Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too...shiny."

Rarity finally settled on a gem-encrusted suit with white ribbons to tie at the back, and she was currently levitating the ribbons.

"Now, go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from." She pulled the ribbons with her teeth to tighten them, practically strangling Twilight as she struggled to breathe.

"I've...been..." Twilight wheezed. "Sent...from...Canterlot...to-" Rarity suddenly released the ribbons, causing Twilight to ricochet in the other direction.

"Huh? _Canterlot_?" Rarity rushed straight in front of Twilight. "Oh, I am so envious!" She then started doing model-like poses. "The _glamour_! The _sophistication_! I've always _dreamed _of living there! I can't _wait _to hear _all _about it!" She jumped back in front of Twilight.

"We are going to be the _best_ of friends, you and I," Rarity told her, then suddenly noticed something about Twilight's outfit. "_Emerald_!? What _was _I thinking...? Let me get you some _rubies_!" While Rarity went to get the rubies, Twilight ran as quickly as possible towards the exit.

"Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" Spike, however, was too busy gushing with love to hear anything she said, and sighed dreamily.

* * *

The duo had started walking down another path, and Spike sat on Twilight's back with the look from earlier still on his face.

"Wasn't she wonderful?" he asked, talking about Rarity. "Focus, Casanova," Twilight told him as they walked. "What's next on the list?" Spike looked at the list in his hand and cleared his throat.

"Oh. Music! It's the last one," he informed. The beautiful, harmonious sound of birds singing suddenly made them stop in their tracks. They looked at each other curiously and ducked into a nearby bush close to the source of the singing. They popped their heads out to see a pale yellow Pegasus pony with pale pink hair, teal eyes, and three pink butterflies as a cutie mark was hovering in front of a group of singing birds perched on the branches of a practically leafless tree. One of the birds, a blue jay, started to sing off-beat.

"Oh my..." the Pegasus pony uttered quietly. "Um, stop please, everyone." She flew right next to the blue jay, who jumped slightly.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" she asked politely. "I mean, no offense, but your rhythm was just a _teeeeny-tiiiiny_ bit off." She then floated back to her original spot. "Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one-two-three-"

"HELLO!" Twilight's loud greeting scared the birds away and caused the Pegasus pony to yelp in surprise.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Twilight apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check on the music and it's sounding beautiful." The Pegasus pony landed softly, and Twilight waited for a response. When the Pegasus pony didn't speak, she grinned awkwardly and continued.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." Another long pause. "What's your name?"

"Um...I'm Fluttershy..." the Pegasus pony muttered barely over a whisper.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Twilight asked, unable to hear her voice. "Uh...my name is, um, Fluttershy..." Fluttershy backed away slightly. "Diiidn't quite catch that."

"Fluttershy..." she squeaked and turned her head shyly. As a moment of silence passed, the group of birds gradually came back and perched themselves on the branches again.

"_Well_, um," Twilight began nervously. "It looks like your birds are back, _so_ I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!" Fluttershy squeaked incoherently in response. Twilight backed away awkwardly.

"Ooookay." Spike suddenly came from behind the bush into view. "Well, that was easy," she told him. Fluttershy gasped excitedly. "A _baby_ dragon!"

She zipped straight towards Twilight, knocking her to the ground roughly, and observed Spike, who grinned, closely. "Oh, I've never _seen_ a baby dragon before! He's _so _cute!" Spike turned around and gave a discombobulated Twilight an amused smile. "Well, well, _well_." He held his head up high and crossed his arms proudly.

"Oh my, he talks," Fluttershy said. "I didn't know dragons could talk. That's _so_ incredibly wonderful." She jumped for joy and hovered for a few seconds. "I...I just don't even know what to _say_." Spike suddenly started glowing a sparkly purple and flew over Fluttershy's head onto Twilight's back.

"Well, in that case we'd better get going," Twilight told Fluttershy, but she started following them. "Wait, wait! What's his name?"

"I'm Spike," Spike replied. "Hi, Spike," she greeted. "I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon. And what do dragons talk about?"

"Well, whaddya wanna know?" Spike asked curiously.

"Absolutely _everything_." Twilight gave an annoyed groan as Spike began his story.

"Well...I started out as a cute little purple-and-green egg..."

* * *

"...and that's the story of my _whole _entire life!" Luckily for Twilight, as Spike finished his story, the trio were not far from their destination. "Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?" he asked Fluttershy.

"Oh, _yes_, please!" Spike suddenly yelped as Twilight turned around to face Fluttershy. "I am _so _sorry," she said without a hint of sadness. "How _did _we get here so fast?" The trio had stopped in front of a large tree with a house built into it. "This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville, and my _ poor baby dragon _needs his sleep."

"No I dont-woooah!" Spike was interrupted as Twilight knocked him off of her back. "_Aww_, wook at that. He's so sweepy he can't even keep his wittle _bawance_!" Spike gave Twilight an unhappy look as she grinned at Fluttershy. But Fluttershy zoomed past her and scooped Spike up in the air bridal style.

"Poor thing," she cooed as she flew over to the tree house's door. "You simply _must _get into bed..." Fluttershy opened the door and took him inside, but Twilight followed her in and immediately pushed her outside. "Yes, yes, we'll get right owe that," she quickly assured Fluttershy. "Well, good night!" Twilight then proceeded to slam the door in her face and walked further into the dark house.

"Huh. Rude much?" Spike asked disapprovingly with his hands on his hips.

"Sorry, Spike," Twilight began. "But I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of _crazy _ponies trying to make friends all the time?" She looked around the room. "Now, where's the light?" The light suddenly turned on by itself to reveal hundreds of ponies surrounding them in a room with shelves filled with books carved into the walls.

"SURPRISE!"

Dozens of balloons and streamers floated in the air, and party music played in the background. Twilight groaned as a party blower squealed next to her.

"Sur-_prise_!" The pink pony from earlier suddenly popped out of nowhere in front of Twilight. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie and I threw this party just for you!" Pinkie Pie started jumping around energetically. "Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?"

"_Very _surprised," Twilight replied. "Libraries are supposed to be _quiet_." Pinkie Pie giggled.

"That's silly. What kInd of welcome party would this be if it were _quiet_?" Twilight shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I mean, _duh_! _Booo_-ring!" Twilight ignored Pinkie Pie and walked away, but she quickly followed suit. Pinkie Pie bounced side to side as she continued talking rapidly.

"You see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "Hello!" and I was all _*gasp*_, remember? You see, I've never saw you before, and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean _everypony _in Ponyville!" Twilight groaned again as she approached a small table with bottles of refreshments. She grabbed a red bottle with her teeth and poured its contents into an empty cup as Pinkie Pie continued her rambling.

"And if you're new, that means you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me _so _sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went _*gasp*_!" Twilight stuck a straw in her drink and took a long sip. "I must throw a _great _big ginormous _super_-duper spectacular welcome party and invite _everyone _in Ponyville!" Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy gathered behind Pinkie Pie. "See? And now you have _lots _and _lots _of friends!"

Twilight's eyes widened as she lifted her head from her drink and puffed out her cheeks. Her face had turned dark red, and a a waterfall of tears fell from her eyes.

"Are you alright, sugarcube?" Applejack asked with concern. Twilight jumped about three feet in the air with steam shooting out of her ears and zoomed up a nearby staircase.

"_Aw_!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "She's so happy she's _crying_!" Spike grabbed the red bottle off of the table and read the label. "_Hot sauce_." Pinkie Pie grabbed the bottle and tilted it, making the sauces spill on one of the many colorful cupcakes on the table. She grabbed the cupcake and stuffed it in her mouth. Everyone looked at her strangely as she chewed.

"What?" she asked with her mouth full. "It'sh good!"

Meanwhile, Twilight was upstairs laying in a twin-sized bed holding a pillow over her head, trying to block out the music from downstairs. She lifted her head to look at a clock on the wall. She groaned as she realized it was past midnight. The door to the bedroom suddenly opened to reveal Spike with a lampshade on his head.

"Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting 'Pin the Tail on the Pony'! Wanna play?"

"NO!" Twilight yelled. "All the ponies in this town are _crazy_! Do you know what time it is!?"

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration," Spike replied. "Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun!" She turned the other cheek. "You should really lighten up, Twilight. It's a _party_!" As he pulled the lampshade over his shade and walked out the door, Twilight started mocking him and grunted in frustration.

"Here I thought I'd have time to learn more about the Elements of Harmony, _but_, silly me, all this ridiculous _friendmaking _has kept me from it!" She turned on her side and happened to notice the moon's pale light through her window. She got out of the bed and walked over to the window.

"_Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night_." Twilight opened a large book and looked at a picture that looked exactly like the moon that night. "I hope the Princess wasright..." she said as stared back out the window. "I hope it really _is _just an old ponies' tale..."

The door suddenly opened, and Twilight snapped her head around to see who it was. It was Spike, who still had the lampshade on his head.

'C'mon, Twilight!" he exclaimed. "It's time to watch the sunrise!"

* * *

That night, everypony in Ponyville gathered together at the building that Rarity had decorated, anticipating the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration. As the ponies chattered amongst themselves, Pinkie Pie once again seemed to pop out of nowhere next to Twilight and Spike, who were waiting quietly.

"Isn't this exciting!?" she asked in excitement. "Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never _been _so excited! Well, except for that time I saw you walking into town and I went _*gasp*_, but, I mean really, who can top _that_?" The sudden orchestral sound of birds singing made every pony present turn their attention to a stage at the front of the room. A spotlight shone on a tan pony wearing a white shirt collar fastened with a green ribbon tie, wavy grey hair, dark blue eyes with half-moon glasses, and a scroll tied with a blue ribbon for a cutie mark.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," she began. "As mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!"

Everypony in the room cheered at the mayor's announcement. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate _this_, the longest day of the year!" Twilight looked up at the moon through a large window worriedly as she continued. "And now, it is my great honor to introduce the ruler of our land, the _very _pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the _wise_, the bringer of harmony to _all _of Equestria..."

"Ready?" Fluttershy, who was the musical conductor, whispered to the birds as the crowd waited anxiously.

"...Princess Celestia!"

The birds started singing as Rarity, who was standing on a balcony high above the crowd, quickly pulled a rope with her teeth, making some curtains part. Princess Celestia, who was supposed to be behind the curtains, was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh!?" Rarity exclaimed as the rest of the crowd chattered nervously. "This _can't_ be good..." Twilight muttered.

"Remain calm, everypony," the mayor said. "There _must _be a reasonable explanation..." Pinkie Pie suddenly started bouncing, taking Twilight by surprise. "Ooh, ooh, I _love _guessing games! Is she hiding?"

"She's _gone_!" Rarity declared in shock. The crowd gasped collectively.

"Ooh, she's _good_," Pinkie Pie muttered obliviously, then suddenly screamed. A sparkly midnight blue fog emerged from the balcony, and every pony gasped again.

"Oh no..." Twilight mumbled fearfully. The fog formed itself into a tall, extremely dark purple pegasus pony with an unicorn horn, or Alicorn. The Alicorn wore light blue armor and had sparkly, flowy midnight blue hair and teal reptilian eyes. Her flanks had what looked like a paint splatter of purple on them, and a white crescent moon was her cutie mark.

"Nightmare Moon!" Twilight exclaimed with dread. Spike sighed as he passed out and fell on the floor.

"Oh, my beloved subjects," Nightmare Moon began as everypony stared in fear. "It's been so long since I've seen your precious sun-loving faces."

"What did you do with our Princess!?" Rainbow Dash asked angrily and flew straight towards her. Applejack grabbed Rainbow Dash's tail with her teeth and held her back. "Whoa there, Nelly," she said, still holding Rainbow Dash's tail. Nightmare Moon chuckled maliciously.

"Why, am I not royal enough for you?" she replied. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "Um, Hokey Smokes! How about...Queen Meanie! No, Black Snooty, Black Snooty-!" Before she could say anything else, Applejack stuck one of the many apples she had in a basket on her back in her mouth' causing her words to be muffled. Nightmare Moon suddenly flew over to Fluttershy, causing the birds to fly away. Fluttershy closed her eyes and turned her head away in fright.

"Does my crown not count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" Then she flew over to Rarity, who simply tilted her head up and closed her eyes. "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I did," Twilight declared. "And I _know_ who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon-_Nightmare Moon_!" Everypony gasped in shock.

"Well well well," Nightmare Moon said, amused. "Somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."

"You're here to...to..." Twilight gulped nervously.

Nightmare Moon laughed evilly at her response. "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forward, _night _will _last _FOREVER!" As she cackled maliciously, a peal of thunder sounded in the background, and her hair swirled around the room, and Twilight could do nothing but stare at the frightening scene, completely powerless against the wrath of Nightmare Moon.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**There you have it, folks! The beginning of the epic novelization! Stay tuned for episode 2: Friendship is Magic Part 2!**


	2. Friendship is Magic Part 2

**OMG, I am _so _sorry for taking so long to update! I was being _so _lazy, and almost forgot about this, probably because I have one story that I recently put on hiatus and another which I recently wrote. Plus I only have _one _review-and this was posted in _January_! People must really hate this story...**

**Also, I would like to give a special shout out to The Eclectic Bookworm, who was the only person to review! Your words inspired me to continue this novelization. If you ever need help, just PM me.**

**But I digress. On with the story!**

* * *

Season 1, Episode 2: Friendship is Magic Part 2 or Elements of Harmony

Episode Summary: Twilight Sparkle and her new friends must travel to the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters to retrieve the Elements of Harmony and use them to stop Nightmare Moon from taking over Equestria.

* * *

_Previously on My Little Pony..._

_Twilight Sparkle: "Elements of Harmony; see Mare in the Moon?" _

_Spike: "But that's just an old ponies' tale." _

_Twilight Sparkle: "...she will bring about nighttime eternal." _

_Twilight Sparkle: "It's _imperative _that the princess is told right away."_

_Twilight Sparkle: "See? I knew she would want to take immediate action." _

_Spike: "'My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying. ...Make some _friends_!'" _

_Pinkie Pie: *loud sustained gasp* _

_Twilight Sparkle: "All the ponies in this town are _crazy_!"_

_Twilight Sparkle: "I hope the princess was right." _

_Rarity: "She's_ gone_!"_

_Twilight Sparkle: "Oh no... Nightmare Moon!"_

_Nightmare Moon: *evil cackle*_

* * *

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony, ah, ah, ah, ah..._

_My Little Pony_

_Twilight Sparkle: I used to wonder what friendship could be..._

_My Little Pony_

_Until you all shared its magic with me_

_Rainbow Dash: Big adventure,_

_Pinkie Pie: Tons of fun,_

_Rarity: A beautiful heart_

_Applejack: Faithful and strong,_

_Fluttershy: Sharing kindness_

_Twilight Sparkle: It's an easy feat,_

_And magic makes it all complete, yeah_

_My Little Pony_

_Twilight Sparkle: Do you know, you're all my very best friends!_

* * *

Nightmare Moon cackled maliciously on the balcony as multiple peals of thunder struck inside of the building and her fog-like hair continued to encircle the building. Nopony dared to interrupt her, until Mayor Made pointed her hoof at the laughing Alicorn.

"Seize her!" she commanded, and three pegasi dressed in golden armor took off towards Nightmare Moon. "Only _she _knows where the princess is!" Nightmare Moon kicked her front hooves in the air and turned her attention to the three ponies flying towards her.

"Stand back, you _foals_!" Her eyes began to glow an icy greenish-white, and she began laughing once more as a peal of thunder struck right in front of the armored pegasi, sending them falling to to the ground. Nightmare Moon's hair began to wrap around her like a cocoon, and her entire body transformed into a sparkly wisp of smoke. Everypony screamed and jumped out of the way as the wisp darted swiftly out of the open double doors.

During all the commotion, Applejack, who was still holding on to Rainbow Dash's tail, suddenly lost her grip. As Applejack fell back on her rear, Rainbow Dash sped out of the door in hot pursuit of the smoke wisp. However, Nightmare Moon proved to be faster.

"Come back here!" she shouted. Rainbow Dash stopped mid-flight and panted heavily as she watched Nightmare Moon fly off into the distance.

"Nighttime...?" she said to herself. "...Forever?" She looked down at the ground and happened to see Twilight running from the building with an unconscious Spike on her back.

"Where's _she _going?"

* * *

Back at the library, Twilight had placed Spike, who was fast asleep, in a wicker basket upstairs in the bedroom. He was snoring softly and slightly twitching his leg, but in a fluid motion sat up straight, his eyes half-open.

"We gotta stop Nightmare...!" he whined, but immediately fell back into his slumber, apparently overwhelmed by his fatigue. Twilight threw a blanket over him with a small smile.

"You've been up all night, Spike," she spoke quietly. "You are a _baby _dragon after all." She walked out of the room silently, making sure to turn off the light as she left. Just moments later, a loud thud came from downstairs as Twilight threw one book after another from the shelves.

"Elements, elements, elements!" she muttered as she magically picked up one book after another, checking their titles and content. "Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" Rainbow Dash suddenly flew out of nowhere and stopped so close to Twilight that their noses nearly touched.

"And just what _are _the Elements of Harmony?" she asked furiously, forcing Twilight to back away. "And how did _you _know about Nightmare Moon, _huh_?" Fortunately, Rainbow Dash pulled herself away from Twilight with the angry look still on her face. "Are you a _spy_?" She yelped as something yanked her down to the floor. It turned out to be Applejack pulling Rainbow Dash's tail with her teeth again, but she soon released her hold.

"Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no spy," Applejack said calmly, and Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy followed behind her as the five ponies walked or hovered towards Twilight. "But she sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Twilight?"

Twilight saw the confused looks on the ponies' faces and began to answer. "I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon," she explained and looked up towards a window pointed directly at the moon. "Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her. But I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they _do!_"

"_Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide._" Everypony in the room turned their attention to the source of the voice. It was Pinkie Pie, who had read the title of a book on the shelf. Twilight immediately ran over to the shelf, knocking Pinkie Pie out of the way in the process, and stood on her hind legs to see the book. "How did you _find _that?"

"_It was under E-E_!" Pinkie Pie sang as she skipped over to the others. Twilight was speechless at first, but her facial expression quickly changed. "Oh."

With the other five ponies gathered behind her, Twilight levitated the book towards them and flipped through the pages. She stopped flipping and began to read the passage. "_There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery_."

Nopony seemed to notice that Nightmare Moon, still in her smoke form, was listening outside. "_It is said that the last location of the five Elements was in the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters_." As Twilight continued reading, the smoke wisp silently zipped away. "_It is located in what is now_..."

* * *

"...The Everfree Forest!"

The five ponies stood in fear in front of the entrance to a creepy, dark forest. There were many vines hanging in the trees, and the plants seemed to droop sadly. Nopony said a word for a few seconds until Pinkie Pie decided to break the silence.

"Whee! Let's go!" she cheered and attempted to make her way into the Everfree Forest, but Twilight quickly interrupted her. "Not so fast." Pinkie Pie froze mid-step with two legs in the air.

"Look, I appreciate the offer," Twilight began wholeheartedly, then looked towards the forest with her head held high. "But I'd _really _rather do this on my own.

"No can do, sugarcube," Applejack disagreed. "We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone." Twilight gave her a strange look, but she proceeded to march into the forest anyway, along with Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. "We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple." The group gave faint 'hmphs' in agreement.

"_Especially _if there's candy apples in there!" Pinkie Pie added. Twilight simply stood there in hesitation. "_What_? Those things are _good_!" Pinkie Pie soon followed the quartet. Twilight stayed behind for a little longer before sighing in defeat and following the other five ponies.

"So...none of you have been in here before?" Twilight asked as the ponies walked in a single file line down the path.

"Ugh, heavens no," Rarity replied shakily. "Just look at it-it's dreadful!"

"And it ain't natural," Applejack added as Nightmare Moon in her smoke form soaked into the ground below them without being noticed. "Folks say it don't work the same as Equestria."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Twilight asked fearfully. Rainbow Dash suddenly floated out of the shadows, startling Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie and making everypony stop near the edge of a cliff.

"Nooo-pony knoooows..." Rainbow Dash spoke in a spooky voice and landed on the ground. "You know why?" She crept up to the frightened and trembling trio with a mischevious look on her face. "Rainbow, quit it," Applejack demanded sternly, but Rainbow Dash ignored her and continued.

"'Cause everypony whose ever come in, has never, come, _out_!"

Suddenly, part of the cliff began to break apart, and eventually crumbled to pieces as Nightmare Moon's smoke wisp flew away from the scene. Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Applejack screamed as they slid with the pieces of the cliff. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy managed to take flight before they could suffer the same fate.

"Fluttershy, quick!" Rainbow Dash urged and took off after the four ponies. "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Fluttershy panicked and raced after her.

Rainbow Dash managed to successfully grab Pinkie Pie and pull her to safety. Fluttershy grabbed Rarity's tail with her teeth, and Applejack grabbed on to a nearby root with her mouth to stop herself. Twilight, however, shrieked as she slid down the cliff to a deep abyss. Luckily, she stopped right before she fell off of the edge with only her hind legs hanging over the edge. Applejack saw this and let go of the root.

"Hold on, I'm a-comin'!" she shouted as she sled towards Twilight. Applejack grabbed her hoofs and barely held on to her hooves as Twilight kicked frantically.

"Applejack, what do I do?" she asked desperately. Applejack bit her lip and hesitated to answer. She suddenly had an idea. "Let go," she replied calmly.

"Are you _crazy_!?" Twilight exclaimed. "No I ain't. I _promise _you'll be safe."

"That's not true!"

"Now listen here," Applejack told her. "What I'm sayin' to you is the _honest_ truth. Let go, and you'll be safe."

Twilight held on for a little longer, pondering whether or not she should trust Applejack. Eventually, she closed her eyes and let go. She screamed her heart out as fell at an alarming speed, but Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy caught her and carried her above the ground. She opened her eyes and sighed in relief, but suddenly shrieked when she nearly fell again. The two Pegasus ponies caught her once more.

"Sorry, girls," Fluttershy apologized as they gently lowered Twilight to the ground. "I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two." Twilight smiled as she watched Applejack jump from a series of rock platforms to the ground. Unbeknownst to the six ponies, Nightmare Moon's smoke wisp flew towards a beast far from the group, causing it to release a monstrous roar.

* * *

"And once Pinkie and Rarity were safe, _whoosh_!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she spun in the air above the others. "Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM!" She landed next to Twilight. "Caught you right in the nick of time."

"_Yes_, Rainbow, I was there," Twilight informed Rainbow Dash. "And I'm _very _grateful, but we gotta-" She gasped as a large lion with bat ears, bat wings, and a scorpion's tail suddenly jumped in front in their path. "A manticore!" The manticore roared with its paws in the air.

"We've _gotta _get past him!" Twilight declared. The beast attempted to pounce on Rarity, but she dodged his attack and kicked him in the face with her hind legs.

"Take that, you ruffian!" she shouted. The manticore simply roared powerfully in Rarity's face, causing her hair to blow back and turn into a poofy afro.

"_My hair_!" she cried in despair, then yelped and sped away in the opposite direction. "Wait..." Fluttershy practically whispered, but nopony seemed to hear her. The beast chased after Rarity, but stopped abruptly and looked up to see Applejack sitting on his head.

"YEE-HAW!" she cheered, and began riding the manticore like a bull. "Git along, little dogie!"

"_Wait_," Fluttershy strained louder, but not loud enough. The beast stopped running around and threw Applejack off of him, sending her flying threw the air. "Whoooa! All yours, partner," she said as she flew past Rainbow Dash.

"I'm _on it_," Rainbow Dash responded with a salute.

"_Wait_!" Fluttershy urged in her regular voice as Rainbow Dash flew past her. She engulfed the manticore in her signature Rain-blow Dry tornado. The beast roared as he whacked Rainbow Dash with his tail. She screamed as she flew through the air.

"RAINBOW!" Twilight shouted. Rainbow Dash crashed to the ground and slid to the group's feet. Twilight glared at the beast angrily. He growled and pawed the ground in response. Everypony, minus Fluttershy, dug their hooves into the ground as well, and Twilight snorted a puff of smoke out of her nose. All five ponies stampeded towards their target, but in the middle of their attack, Fluttershy suddenly jumped into their way.

"WAAA-AAAAIT!"

The group stopped in their tracks and stared at her in surprise. Fluttershy looked back at the manticore and calmly walked towards him. He roared as she came near him and prepared to swipe her with his claws. The others covered their eyes, preparing for the worst.

"Shhh...it's okay," Fluttershy cooed. Each pony opened one eye as she spoke. Fluttershy nuzzled her nose against one of the beast's paws, and he brought it up to his face, still in his attacking stance. He looked at his paw sadly and turned it over, showing Fluttershy that a large splinter was stuck in the bottom of it.

"Oh, you poor, poor little baby," Fluttershy said sympathetically. "_Little_?" Rainbow Dash asked in disbelief.

"Now, this might hurt for _just _a second." After Fluttershy plucked the splinter out of the manticore's paw with her teeth, he picked her up and roared in her face, looking like he was about to devour her.

"FLUTTERSHY!" the girls screamed, fearing the worst. However, the manticore simply licked Fluttershy's mane gratefully, making it stick up in the air.

"Aw," she giggled. "Your just a lil' ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are." The five ponies smiled at the scene and walked past the duo. Fluttershy soon caught up with them, but Twilight stopped as Fluttershy past her with her mane slicked back.

"How did you know about the thorn?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." Twilight was confused by this at first, but smiled and followed after the Pegasus pony. The thorn, which lay forgotten on the ground, suddenly began spinning. It dissolved into Nightmare Moon's smoke wisp and darted swiftly after the girls.

* * *

The six ponies continued on their trek through the Everfree Forest. All was silent until Rarity decided to speak.

"Ugh. My eyes need a break from all this _icky _muck," she complained and looked around uneasily. The treetops from there suddenly grew bushier, and the moonlight was blocked out, leaving the forest completely dark. "Well, I didn't mean that literally." Close to the ground, Nightmare Moon floated silently near the group's feet and zipped ahead of them.

"That ancient ruin could be right in front if our faces and we wouldn't even know it!" Twilight exclaimed. Nightmare Moon continued to slither through the trees as the girls talked.

"I didn't see you there, my apologies," Rarity said.

"Right here...guh..." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'." Applejack informed the others. Fluttershy screamed in horror.

"It's just mud," Applejack explained, and looked at a large tree in front of her. The tree seemed to have a scary face and a mouth with sharp teeth. The tree growled, making Applejack yelp and run away in fright. Everypony looked around, and trees with scary faces surrounded them everywhere. The girls huddled together and screamed in fear, until they heard somepony laughing.

"Huh!?" They watched as Pinkie Pie laughed at one of the trees. She then proceeded to make funny faces. "Bleh. Ooo!" She laughed even more.

"Pinkie, what are you doing? _Run_!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Oh girls, don't you see?" Pinkie asked joyfully. She paused for a few seconds, then burst into song.

_"When I was a little filly_

_and the sun was going down..."_

"Tell me she's not..." Twilight said, and Pinkie Pie appeared upside down above her.

_"The darkness and the shadows,_

_they would always make me frown..."_

"She is," Rarity replied, already knowing what Twilight was implying. Pinkie Pie skipped around the forest and continued to sing.

_"I'd hide under my pillow_

_From what I thought I saw_

_But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way_

_To deal with fears at all!"_

"Then what is?" Rainbow Dash asked. Pinkie ran up to her and leaned in close to her face.

_"She said: 'Pinkie you gotta stand up tall,_

_Learn to face your fears_

_You'll see that they can't hurt you_

_Just laugh to make them disappear.'_

_Ha! Ha! Ha!" _One of the tree's faces instantly disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. The girls gasped in shock.

_"So giggle at the ghostly_

_Guffaw at the grossly_

_Crack up at the creepy_

_Whoop it up at the weepy_

_Chortle at the kooky_

_Snortle at the spooky...!"_

As Pinkie Pie continued her song, the five ponies laughed at the scary faces, and as expected, they vanished.

_"And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna...hahahahaha, heeheee..._

_Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuugh!"_

The rest of the spooky faces disappeared, and all six ponies lay on the ground in a circle, chuckling and giggling to their heart's content.

* * *

The group of girls galloped through the path, still ecstatic and laughing, with Pinkie Pie bouncing at the front of the line. They made a turn and continued on their way, but suddenly Pinkie Pie stopped, making the rest of the ponies bump into each other. They peeked from behind her to see that a river with rough, rolling waves was blocking their way.

"How are we going to cross _this_?" Pinkie Pie wondered. A sudden cry in the distance caught the group's attention. "Huh?"

The ponies peeked from a behind a bush and saw a purple sea serpent with orange hair and yellow streaks crying and splashing his long tail in the water, causing the waves to form. "What a world," he sobbed and smacked the water with his hands. "What a_world_!"

"Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" Twilight asked politely.

"Well, I don't know," the serpent began. "I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved moustache _clean off_, and now I look simply _horrid_!" He pointed at his curly moustache, which indeed had half of it missing, and wailed in distress. He fell dramatically into the water and made a large splash, which drenched the six ponies and left them soaking wet.

"Oh, give me a break," Rainbow Dash mumbled.

"_That's _what all the fuss is about?" Applejack inquired. Rarity ran in between the two unsympathetic ponies.

"Why, of course it is," she said as if it were obvious and walked towards the saddened serpent. "How _can _you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such luminescent scales." Rarity rubbed the scales on the serpent's nose and he sniffed. "I know."

"And your expertly coiffed mane."

The serpent slicked his hair back. "Oh, I know, I know."

"Your fabulous manicure."

The serpent gasped and pressed his hands to his cheeks. "It's so true!"

"All ruined without your beautiful moustache."

"It's true, I'm _hideous_!" The serpent covered his head with his arms in dismay. Rarity narrowed her eyes to a serious look. "I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." She bit one of the serpent's scales and yanked it off.

The serpent yelped painfully and shed a tear. "What'd you do _that _for?" Rarity thrust the scale high in the air like a sword.

"Rarity, what are you-?" Before Twilight could finish her question, Rarity used the sharp edge of the scale to cut off her tail, and everypony's eyes widened in surprise. The serpent moaned and fainted to the ground. Rarity threw the scale aside and used her magic to pick up the tailpiece. The piece of hair floated over to the serpent and fused with the broken piece of his moustache. He opened his eyes and looked at his newly acquired hairpiece.

"Oh-hohohoho!" he chirped and sat back up. "My moustache! How_ wonderful_."

"You look _smashing_," Rarity complimented. Twilight walked up behind her.

"Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail..." Rarity's luxurious tail was sliced down to a simple tuft of hair with split ends.

"Oh, it's fine, my dear," Rarity assured Twilight. "Short tails are in this season." She looked back at her new tailpiece uncertainly. "Besides, it'll grow back." Twilight forced a smile.

"So would the _moustache_..." Rainbow Dash muttered to Twilight, who simply smirked at the statement. Twilight glanced at the river and gasped as she realized that the river was calm enough to cross.

"We can cross now!" she exclaimed and began trotting across the body of hoof-deep water. "Let's go!" Twilight suddenly screamed as something rose under her, but it was only part of the serpent's body. The rest of his body emerged from the water and formed into makeshift platforms.

"Allow _me_," he offered and dipped his head into the water to make the final platform. The girls hopped across the serpent's body to the other side of the river and were on their way.

* * *

The girls traveled to a gloomy and foggy part of the Everfree Forest, and stopped at a bridge. On the other side was the ruins of a stone building with a door being the only thing in tact.

"There it is, the ruin that holds the Elements of Harmony," Twilight said. "We made it!" She dashed off towards the bridge and the others followed suit.

"Twilight! Wait for us!" Applejack shouted. Twilight looked behind her as she continued to gallop.

"We're almost there. Whoa!" Twilight exclaimed as the ground beneath her seemed to disappear. The bridge was hanging low into the clouded trench below, far from reach. Twilight nearly fell into the pit, and she scrambled desperately to try and avoid the fall. Luckily Rainbow Dash pulled her out by her tail before it was too late.

"What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" Rainbow Dash inquired playfully. Twilight stood back up, and the group crowded around the edge of the trench. Pinkie sighed. "Now what?" she wondered.

"Duh," Rainbow Dash replied and wiggled the feathers on her wings. "Oh yeah," Pinkie Pie said as Rainbow Dash flew in the air and swooped down into the foggy pit. She popped out with the other side of the bridge in her mouth and pulled it up to the surface. Rainbow Dash landed on the opposite side of the trench. She dropped the rope on the ground when she heard a feminine voice call her name. Nightmare Moon floated past her undetected.

"Who's there?" she asked the voice. Rainbow Dash looked around suspiciously, then stood on her hind legs in a fighting stance.

"I ain't scared of you!" she shouted and punched the air repeatedly. "Show yourself!"

"_We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria..._" the voice said. Rainbow raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Who?"

"_Why, you, of course._"

"Really!?" Rainbow Dash squeed, but quickly regained her composure. "I mean...oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'Cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, _ever_!"

"_No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us..._" Three figures suddenly dashed out of the thick fog and skidded to a sitting position. The figures were gray Pegasus ponies with wild blue hair wearing yellow goggles, black and purple body suits with yellow lightning bolt decals, and a skull with wings as all of their cutie marks. There were two males standing on either side of a female.

"The Shadowbolts," she finished. "We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all of Equestria, but first, we need a captain." Rainbow Dash grinned widely at the statement, and the female pegasus took flight. "The most magnificent..."

"Yep," Rainbow Dash said proudly.

"Swiftest..."

"Yes."

"Bravest flier in all the land."

"Yes," Rainbow Dash chuckled. "It's all true." Her eyes widened.

"We need..." The female Pegasus floated over to Rainbow Dash and whispered in her ear. "..._you_."

"WOOHOO!" Rainbow Dash jumped and hovered in the air. "Sign me up!" She flew down to the earth and landed next to the bridge rope. "Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal." However, Just as Rainbow Dash was about to pick up the rope, the female pegasus jumped in her way angrily.

"No! It's _them _or _us_," she told Rainbow Dash forcefully. Rainbow Dash look frightened.

"Rainbow!" Twilight shouted from the other side of the bridge. "What's taking so long?" She suddenly noticed the three pegasus ponies surrounding Rainbow Dash. "Oh no. Rainbow!"

The female pegasus's goggles flashed a yellow light, and the mist instantly became more dense, blocking Rainbow Dash's view of the girls. "Don't listen to them," Twilight said, her voice muffled by the fog.

Rainbow Dash looked down at the ground and closed her eyes tight, pondering her choice. "Well?" the female pegasus pressured. Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and, with a straight face, came to a decision.

"You."

The female pegasus grinned triumphantly before Rainbow Dash finished her sentence. "Thank you for the offer, I mean." She made her way over to the forlorn rope and tied it to the peg. Then she went airborne. "But I'm afraid I have to say no."

After Rainbow Dash zipped towards the other side of the bridge, the Shadow bolts turned into three separate Nightmare Moon mists. They fused into a single mist and slithered away. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash landed on her hind hooves on the other side of the bridge as the five ponies cheered.

"See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'," Rainbow Dash declared as the group of ponies made their way across the bridge. Once they were on the other side, they made their way towards the ruins and opened the door. Inside the dilapidated building was a tall, pedestal with arms holding six small stone orbs, each with a deep engraving of a gem, and a large orb covered in vegetation in the center. The girls stood side by side and looked up at the pedestal

"Whoa," Applejack sighed. 'Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waiting for?"

"The Elements of Harmony, we've found them!" Twilight responded. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew up to the orbs and grabbed them one by one. "Careful, careful!" Twilight warned them as they placed each orb on the ground.

"One, two, three, four..." Pinkie Pie counted and pointed at each orb. "There's only five!"

"Where's the sixth?" Rainbow Dash wondered as Fluttershy placed the last orb on the ground. The five orbs were in a pentagon formation.

"The book said: _When the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth to appear_," Twilight informed and laid down on her stomach, looking at the orbs.

"What the hay is that supposed to mean?" Applejack questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea," Twilight told her. "Stand back. I don't know what will happen." The five ponies did as they were told, and Twilight closed her eyed in concentration. Her horn glowed its signature purple.

"Come on now, y'all," Applejack said as she lead the others to the exit. "She needs to concentrate."

Nightmare Moon silently flowed into the room in her smoke form and passed Twilight. She began to swirl around the five orbs, causing them to spin rapidly in the air. Twilight opened her eyes and shrieked in fright at the sight.

Outside the ruins, everypony heard the noise. "Twilight!" they shouted in unison.

The mist spinning around the orbs turned into a large tornado, carrying the orbs higher.

"The Elements!" Twilight exclaimed and ran headfirst into the tornado. At the same time, the five ponies were running into the building, and the tornado was disappearing in a flash of white light. The girls skid to a stop and saw that both the tornado and Twilight had vanished.

"Twilight?"

"_What_?"

"Where did she go?"

"What happened?"

"What's going on?"

The girls began to run around frantically, searching for Twilight. "Twilight!" Applejack called in worry. "Where are you?"

"Look!" Rarity exclaimed as she looked out of a window. A bright light was shining through some windows from a tower in the distance.

"Come on!" Applejack said, and the five ponies dashed off towards the nearest exit.

* * *

In a flash of white light and a puff of smoke, Twilight appeared, laying on the ground and coughing. She looked up ahead of her and gasped. Nightmare Moon was standing far away from Twilight in her full form with the Elements floating in a circle around her, laughing evilly as lightning struck around her.

Twilight's eyes widened as she gasped again, but her expression changed from shocked to determined. She grunted and stomped her front hoof. Nightmare Moon dropped the Elements.

"You're kidding," Nightmare Moon said plainly and pulled a hoof towards her. "You're kidding, right?"

Twilight's horn began to glow, and she galloped towards Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon squinted at her and galloped towards her as well. However, just as they were about to connect, Twilight disappeared in a flash of light. Nightmare Moon skidded to a stop and looked behind her. Twilight reappeared in front of the circle of Elements, groaned and rubbed her head. Then she bent her head down.

"Just one spark," she muttered. Her horn began to glow. "Come on, _come on_!" The Elements glowed as well.

Nightmare Noon glared at this angrily and quickly spun into her smoke form. She darted towards the middle of the circle and transformed back into her pony form. A sudden blast of energy caused Twilight to scream and fly back a great distance. Twilight landed roughly on her back and looked ahead at Nightmare Moon.

The Elements were still glowing and began to crackle like electricity. "No, no!" Nightmare Moon grumbled. Twilight smiled victoriously. Suddenly, the glowing and crackling stopped, and Twilight gasped in surprise.

"But...where's the sixth Element!?" she questioned. Nightmare Moon cackled and stood on her hind legs. Twilight's eyes widened in horror as Nightmare Moon stomped her front hooves, causing each Element to break into shards.

"You little foal! Thinking you could defeat _me_? Now you will never see your princess, _or_ your sun! The _night _will last _forever_!" Nightmare Moon began laughing maliciously, and her hair swirled around the ceiling. Twilight looked at her fearfully, until she heard familiar voices. Her ears perked up and she turned her attention to a nearby doorway.

"Don't worry Twilight, we're here."

"Don't worry, we'll be there."

Twilight gasped and her eyes widened for a few seconds, then her expression changed. "You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like _that_?" She turned back to Nightmare Moon. "Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right _here_!" The other five ponies stood or hovered behind her. The broken shards at Nightmare Moon's hooves began to shake. They floated in the air and glowed different colors.

"What?" Nightmare Moon uttered in disbelief.

"_Applejack_," Twilight began. "Who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of..._honesty_!" The orange-glowing shards soared over to Applejack and spun in a circle around her, startling her for a second.

"_Fluttershy_, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of..._kindness_!" The pink-glowing shards soared towards Fluttershy and spun around her as well.

"_Pinkie Pie_, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of..._laughter_!" The light blue-glowing shards soared over to Pinkie Pie, who bounced with joy, and spun around her.

"_Rarity_, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of..._generosity_!" The purple-glowing shards soared over to Rarity and spun around her. She looked down sadly.

"And _Rainbow Dash_, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the spirit of..._loyalty_!" The red-glowing shards soared over to Rainbow Dash and spun around her. "The spirits of these five Elements got us through every challenge _you _threw at us."

"You still don't have the sixth Element!" Nightmare Moon argued. "The spark didn't work!"

"But it did!" Twilight declared. "A _different kind _of spark!" She turned to the five ponies.

"I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you." Each pony smiled wholeheartedly as she spoke. Twilight's eyes began to water. "The spark ignited inside _me_, when I realized that you all..." She shed a couple of tears of joy and turned back to Nightmare Moon.

"...Are _my_ _friends_!"

A white light shined from above, and everypony looked up to see an orb with a six-pointed star symbol floating down to them. Nightmare Moon shielded her eyes from the bright light. Twilight looked at her in confidence.

"You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the..." She paused for a second. "...the _spark _that resides within the hearts of us all, it creates the sixth Element: the Element of..._magic_!"

Everypony closed their eyes as the orb exploded into a burst of light. Five of the ponies floated in the air, and each girl gained her own necklace in separate flashes of light. Twilight gained a fancy golden tiara and floated along with her friends. A sparkling double helix rainbow swirled in the air and shot towards Nightmare Moon.

"_Noooooo_!" The rainbow spun around her like a tornado, and she reared up in fear. "Noooo!" The tornado engulfed her completely. Twilight opened her eyes, and they flashed a bright white light.

When the light faded, the six friends were laying on the ground unconscious in a circle. Then they slowly began to awaken. Rainbow Dash groaned and rubbed the side of her head. "My head..."

"Everypony okay?" Applejack asked sluggishly. "Oh, thank goodness!" Rarity exclaimed and looked at her tail in delight. It had been restored to its former glory. She stood proudly.

"Why, Rarity, it's so lovely," Fluttershy complimented.

"I know!" Rarity replied and shook her hairpiece in the air. "I'll never part with it again!"

"No. Your necklace," Fluttershy corrected and pointed to the piece of jewelry on Rarity's neck. It was a golden necklace with a purple diamond. "It looks just like your cutie mark."

"What?" Rarity looked at her necklace's gem and then her cutie mark, which also had diamonds. "Ooh. So does yours." Fluttershy looked at her own necklace and gasped. The pink butterfly-shaped gem looked exactly like her cutie mark. Applejack smiled at her orange apple-shaped gem, and Pinkie Pie was hopping in excitement.

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" Her necklace had a light blue balloon-shaped gem. "Aw _yeah_!" Rainbow Dash cheered at her red lightning bolt-shaped gem. Twilight looked up at her tiara, which was studded with small blue gems and had a sparkling magenta six-point star-shaped gem.

"Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey," Applejack confessed. "But I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship."

_"Indeed you do."_

The six friends glanced at the direction of the voice just in time to see the sunrise through a nearby window. Once the sun was at its peak, the sunlight sparkled, and a very large orb of light gently floated to the floor. In a quick flash, the orb transformed into a tall white alicorn pony with long, flowing blue, pink and green hair and a sun for a cutie mark. She wore golden shoes, a large golden necklace with a purple gem, and a matching tiara. She stood on her hind hooves with her wings spread, and looked down at the six ponies with regal pale magenta eyes. The girls bowed in front of the alicorn in respect. Twilight gasped with joy and ran up to the alicorn.

"Princess Celestia!"

"Twilight Sparkle! My faithful student," Princess Celestia greeted and Nuzzled her chin against Twilight with care. "I knew you could do it."

Twilight looked up at the princess in bewilderment. "But...you told me it was all just an old pony's tale."

"I told you that you needed to make some _friends_, nothing more." The five ponies lifted their bodies one by one. "I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return, and I knew that it was _you _who had the magic inside to defeat her. But you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart." Twilight smiled and glanced at her friends, who gave varying looks in return.

"Now if only another will as well." The six ponies turned their attention to the place where Nightmare Moon had once stood. In her place lay smoking, broken pieces of armor and a grayish blue alicorn the size of a regular pony. Her hair was short and light blue. She wore a black necklace with a white crescent moon, purple shoes and a black tiara. Her cutie mark was the same as Nightmare Moon's; a white crescent moon with a black paint splatter.

"Princess Luna." The alicorn pony opened her icy green eyes and gasped in fear. Princess Celestia walked towards her.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this." The white alicorn pony laid in front of Princess Luna, causing her to close her eyes and rear back slightly. "Time to put or differences between us."

Princess Luna opened her eyes and looked away in shame. "We were meant to rule together, little sister."

"_Sister?_" everypony echoed in shock.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Princess Celestia asked and stood up. The girls leaned forward in suspense, but Pinkie Pie yelped and fell over. Princess Luna looked down sadly for a moment, then suddenly jumped up and ran to her older sister.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried and shed a few tears of joy. "I missed you so much, big sister!"

Princess Celestia cried as well and let her younger sister nuzzle against her neck lovingly. "I've missed you, too."

Pinkie Pie blew her nose with a handkerchief and sobbed. One moment she was literally crying waterfalls of tears, the next she was her usual cheerful self. "Hey, you know what this calls for?"

* * *

"A _party_!"

In the town square of Ponyville, the citizens of the village were starting a big party. They all gathered around to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna arrive in a golden flying carriage. When Twilight and her friends arrived, Spike grinned and rushed towards Twilight. Twilight smiled as well and pulled him in for a warm embrace.

Then, the entire town bowed before the two alicorn sisters. Princess Luna looked distraught, when two pegasi foals suddenly placed a necklace made of red and white flowers around her neck. She stared at it for a moment, then looked up at her sister with a heartfelt smile.

While everypony else enjoyed the party, Twilight had snuck away and stood by herself, looking down with despair. Princess Celestia saw this and approached the young unicorn, causing her to look up.

"Why so glum, my faithful student?" the princess questioned. "Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?"

"That's just it," Twilight replied and looked down again. "Just when I learn how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." Her newfound friends looked at her glumly. Princess Celestia hesitated.

"Spike, take a note, please," she said. Spike immediately had a piece of parchment and a quill at hand.

"_I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville._"

Twilight smiled, and her friends immediately gathered around her and cheered. "Oh, thank you, Princess Celestia!" she exclaimed gratefully. "I'll study harder than ever before!" The ponies cheered even more.

"Isn't this exciting!?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited-well, except for that time I went _*gasp*_, but I mean really..."

_The End..._

* * *

**Part 2 of the two-part series premiere, done! Up next: episode 3, The Ticket Master.**

**(Did anyone hear that MLP has been renewed for a fifth season!? It's supposedly confirmed on Equestria Daily. And if anyone knows of a website that allows people to watch full-length episodes of MLP for free, no sign-up, the real deal, then_please _inform me ASAP.)**


End file.
